Feelings
by SuperBlizzardJack
Summary: She spilled her whole heart in front of him "Whenever I run off to the street. I don't want to search for you face from the reflection of a rearview mirror." SCENE FROM L FOR LOVE L FOR LIES.
1. The Fight

"Hey boyfriend, where's my Christmas present?" Rima asked Nagihiko. "How come I can't login?" Nagihiko asked typing on his laptop. "It's obvious, you got the wrong password" Rima pointed out.

"It's wrong?" "I changed it," Rima said. The couple stared at each other. "Move," Rima said breaking the silence. Nagihiko halted Rima, "Why?" "You're blocking the laptop and I can't type" Rima said getting a bit frustrated. "Why can't you just tell me the password?" Nagihiko said as he lifted one of his eyebrows up. "Then what's the point of changing it?" Rima said obviously. "What?"

"From now on I'll login for you when you need to use the laptop." "Are you crazy? It's my computer!" Nagihiko said/yelled. "Why are you so upset? Is there something I can't see?" Rima said getting a bit serious. "Well, it's my laptop so I think I deserve to know the password." Nagihiko said trying to calm down. "Well I won't tell you the password, beg me, kneel before me!" Rima said leaning back on the couch. "You freak! I'm your boyfriend not your robot! This is no different from you locking me up!" "Are you yelling at me? Fine then let's break up!" Rima said as she stood up. As she was about to walk away Nagihiko yelled "Fine!" Rima turned "I dare you to say it again!" "You said to break up right? Fine! NOW!" Rima was quite taken back but replied " Now I don't want to. Let me tell you I CONTROL you in every single way I like!" Nagihiko stared at his girlfriend with anger in his eyes. Rima sat back down and placed her hands on the laptop. "Never mind, I'll give you the password." Nagihiko put his arms around his girlfriend's midget arms.

"Rima, you don't get it, the reason why we always fight is because we aren't compatible. You always use the "breakup" excuse to corner me. I was wrong, I should have broken up with you the first time." Nagihiko said with some anger in his voice. "Nagihiko, don't be mad." Rima said with a huge grin. "Rima, you keep saying your ex, Kirishima, was being bad to you, but both of you are no different! Control freaks that only think of themselves." "Can you stop talking about that person!" Rima yelled suddenly as she pointed a accusing finger at Nagihiko.

"Rima, there are things in life we need to face!" Nagihiko said in his calmest voice. "SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Rima said as she buried her face in the couch arm crying. "Rima…" "Shut Up! If you want to break up then fine!" There was a long silence before Nagihiko started patting Rima's back. "Your present is in your room." Nagihiko said quietly. "Just leave!" Rima yelled in a muffled voice. Nagihiko did as told. He quickly walked to the door and silently closed the door behind him.

**Blizzard: Heh…Ok….See ya :D**


	2. Feelings

**Blizzard: I don't own L for Love L for Lies or Shugo Chara**

Nagihiko's POV

Its been a week since the fight and Rima was talking on the phone while walking. I was right behind her. When she finished the call she turned to see me standing there. "Where have you been?" she said

_"Can you grant me one more wish before you get married? "In our backup lover contract, it states that we have to celebrate our birthdays with our partners first. Backup lovers can only celebrate before or after. I would like to celebrate a week earlier. This means today is my birthday. I have already bought the tickets. I've been waiting to go on a trip with you." I said smiling._

_"You're so silly!" Amu said _

_"Didn't you say you wanted to see snow?" _

_"Why do you treat me so well?" _

_"Because I don't know how to treat you badly!" _

_Amu and I hugged each other._

_The next day, Amu and I went to Hokkaido. Those were the happiest forenights of my life. But time flies by, especially happy days. "You go first." Amu said._

_"Can I ever see you again?" I said _

_"Of course!" she said softly._

_"Even after you become Mrs. Tsukiyomi? Do we have to breakup?" I said_

_"Did we not just agree about that on the plane?" _

_"Can I take back my words?" _

_She yanked her luggage out of my hands._

_"Don't act like such a child." she said. "But I really like you!" I said. _

_"Like...and being together...has become two very different things. We can only be each others backup. Not starters, like a football game...substitutes warm up and watch the game from the sideline. Time flies by. But in the starting lineup...the pressures are big. And because we are backups. We let things go easily. If we are dating, every flaws will been seen. We wouldn't be able to take it. I'm getting married! Let's remember our precious moments together. And forget...about the bad things." Amu said _

_"I like you! I will always like you." Amu said in English._

_"Quite good." Nagihiko said_

_"I will remember all the things you taught me." _

"Sorry, I was with someone else behind your back." I said a bit scared.

"It was the past"

"Aren't you mad at me?" I said shocked

"Since you left, I learned alot. If there's a will to forget things. There's always a way."

"Did something happen to you?" I said confused.

"A lot happened. Nagihiko...I missed you." she said "I know I was horrible to you. But I didn't mean to. I don't know how to love. Or is it because...nobody has ever loved me before. My temper was flaring at you everyday. I only wanted you to know me better. I have alot to tell you but...whenever I see you I don't know how to start." she said crying.

I took her hand "Tell me, I am willing to listen." I said as I led her to a nearby staircase.

"I don't mean to check your phone. But...it is one of my hobbies. I wish all the women you know are fat, ugly and old. When I throw my temper at you and tells you to stay away. It's always a lie. When I say it's wrong, I meant it is right. When I say no, I really meant yes. Do you understand?" she said this avoiding eye contact. "When I run away to the street. You must chase after me. I don't want to search for your face throught the reflection of a rearview mirror." she stopped for a moment to cry.

"I always said I wanted to go on a diet...but I just wanted to hear you say 'You don't have to go on a diet, I like you just the way you are.' I am such an insecure person. Because I love you too much." Rima finished what she wanted to say as she leaned towards me and cried. I hugged her tightly.

"Nagihiko, don't leave me." she said in a muffled voice.

I started "Has anyone ever told you that relationships are all about timing? We got together at the wrong time, it won't work." I said as Rima tightened her grip on me.

"You deserve someone better. In fact, I am kind of happy seeing you like this. You've changed. I am sure you can find someone you love who loves you the same way you do."

"Nagihiko..."

"But I'm not that lucky, I am not the one."

"Nagihiko...please don't!"

"You should give freedom to the one you love. Not trying to control them. A friend has taugh me that. We should give each other more freedom. Because we love each other." I said holding her tighter. "Don't cry..we won't split up. Because...good friends never split up.

**Blizzard: If you want to see the scene check my profile...**


End file.
